


Love Means Staying out of the Kitchen

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cooking, Disaster, F/M, Fire, calm in crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's attempt to cook dinner for her date goes badly. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Means Staying out of the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> I haven't actually settled on a pairing where Maria Hill is concerned. There is more than one Marvel character I could picture & hear saying the lines the guy does, so I left it open to interpretation.
> 
> For the prompt: _[MCU, Maria Hill/any, if the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, she will never hold a man's heart.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/565512.html?thread=79484168#t79484168)_
> 
> This doesn't fit that, but in a good way, I think.

* * *

The explosion shook the floor, but Maria held her footing and held the extinguisher in front of her, ignoring the urge to cough as the flame suppressant hit the air. It stank, but she held out until the fire was gone, leaving nothing but smoke and a bit of dust in the air.

Setting down the extinguisher, Maria surveyed the mess with an analytical eye, assessing the damage to the kitchen and the possible cost of replacing what had just burned. If it was just food, she would not care, but this time the fire had taken out the microwave and possibly part of the stove. She was fortunate that she had good reflexes and had prevented it from spreading and taking her entire apartment and the building it was in.

That had happened before, though not since college.

She heard a voice behind her and whirled, almost falling as she did. She caught the counter, holding onto it. She didn't have a weapon in hand, and she wouldn't have been able to use it if she did. The adrenaline from the fire had worn off, and her body had shifted from that into shock. Her fingers slipped off the counter, and she felt herself tremble.

“Hill.” She looked over at him, an apology for the food or the mess coming to her lips and rejected before they passed that barrier. He put his hands on her shoulders, holding her steady. “You good?”

She nodded, getting her balance back. “Food's not, but the fire's out. I'm fine.” 

He waited like he didn't believe her. She started to push him away, but he didn't let her, forcing her into his arms instead. She tensed, but he kept his grip firm, knowing her habits and adjusting for them.

“Maria, I love you, but stay out of the kitchen.”


End file.
